The Last Promise
by B.Novus
Summary: She didn't want to be happy because they were dead.


_**The Last Promise**_

Kagome Higurash Taishou sat in her office over looking most of Tokyo. The office in the building built on the shrine. She never had dared to move the well house or her house in general. She went to school for years and built an empire at age thirty. Inuyasha had once told her that he had a surname: Taishou. So when she was just starting her fashion mobile industry she named it Inu Taishou, her last name became Taishou. When people asked her if she was married she replied once upon a time. When they asked her would she ever remarry she laughed bitterly and said no.

_She didn't look for someone who was like him. That would bring too much pain._

The jewel was complete covered in her ruby blood clenched in her hand. She lay on the dirt floor prepared to die. Inuyasha held her tightly against himself as they bleed by his tree. InuYasha tighten is left arm around Sango who held an already fading Miroku. Kagome wanted to sit up and hug him but she was reluctant to leave Inuyasha. His blood soaked her as it poured from his right side. Shippo and Kirara were snuggled between Sango and Miroku trying in vain to keep the wind tunnel free monk alive and warm. How had they won and lost? Pathetic and weak they laid in InuYasha's forest dying. Naraku was dead but he didn't forget to bring them all down with him.

"Kagome…" She looked up at InuYasha calling her name. It sounded raspy; it was hard for anyone to speak over the roaring pain. "You know that I…love you, right?" He asked as if he knew he didn't have much time to express a years worth of love, but he did know. She knew. "Of course Inuyasha…I love you too." Kagome grabbed him closer towards her. She looked over and saw that Miroku looked a little too pale, a little too skinny, and a little too solemn in his slumber. She knew he was dead, Sango knew also but that didn't keep her from clutching him tighter. Sango's eyes were closed but tears still tumbled and crashed from their lids. Shippo and Kirara weren't moving and Kagome closed her eyes tight when she noticed they were gone. Inuyasha's head slumped on her own and his back slid down from its sitting position on the tree. Kagome so weak only had enough to shake his arm with one shaky hand. His eyes jolted open and he smirked down at her.

"Thought I was gone?" He said slowly, arrogantly.

"Yes…I did."

"Feh…I'm not going to die your not going to die, we're not going to fucking die." But she knew the cuts were too deep where Naraku's tentacles had impaled him. "I know Inuyasha I know." She had wanted to believe her words but they sounded ridiculous to her own ears. Kagome felt his feather light kiss on her hair and when he placed something into her free hand.

Inuyasha was right about one thing, she didn't die.

_She didn't want someone with her personality because that would remind her of what she lost._

Kagome Higurashi Taishou worked day in and day out only leaving the office on weekends. No one knew where she went but she would disappear into the well house and return on Monday the same boring indifferent Kagome Higurashi Taishou, who everyone knew was hiding behind a mask. Kagome Higurashi Taishou was thirty five, rich, successful, and might as well have been dead. People would whisper, that for someone who made fashion, beautiful nostalgic clothes, she was extremely blasé. But they didn't know that Kagome didn't really like fashion, she only persuaded it because it was a secret passion Sango had once had before the last battle.

_She didn't want his opposite, because then she'd be betraying him with his brother._

When Kagome had woken up she was in Keada's hut. She saw Sango sleep on a mat across from her. She sprang up from her makeshift bed and ran out the hut. She looked around wildly with an excited smile. _InuYasha_, her mind screamed. Her eyes glowed with joyous anxiousness. She didn't care about anything but Inuyasha. She saw Keade walking towards her with a basin of water. She ran after her not noticing how she was healed of every injury. Keade dropped the basin and embraced the smiling sixteen year old girl.

"Keada! We made it! Where is Inuyasha?" Keada looked away and Kagome brows creased in confusion. "Keada, what's wrong?" Kagome asked and the old miko looked up devastatingly heartbroken. "Inuyasha did not make it."

What? What? WHAT?

"No no no, he's here where is he!" She yelled falling down. Keade held her in her arms. "We tried to save him, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara but the jewel only brought back you and Sango."

NO! She didn't speak. She ran. She ran towards the God tree. She pushed villagers and ripped into the forest. Branches cut her skin and tree's leaves made her itch. But none of that mattered because when she got towards the tree there was Sesshomaru watching four graves. Four graves with four very familiar names. She ran towards Inuyasha and began to dig and dig, her nails broke and her fingers bled, she just knew that they must have accidentally buried him alive. Sesshomaru grabbed her by her miko robes and pulled her away from the grave, her love, her heart.

"He is dead. He can not come back." _I tried already._

"No he isn't!" _I love him._

"He told me to protect you." Sesshomaru said not cold but not warm.

"But he is alive so I don't need your protection." Kagomes's eyes began to water. _Just shut up and let me protect you!_

"He is dead, miko."

_He's dead. Dead. Dead. _

_She didn't want friends that were gentle, sensitive, or mischievous because that would remind her of a monk and warrior, and Neko._

Kagome Higurashi Taishou didn't have any friends. People assumed that she just didn't like people. But in actuality she was afraid of them. They didn't know that when Kagome went into the well house she went into another world. In that other world she sat by the God tree with Sango. Sango who took care of the village and left her life old village only visiting once a month, she had even moved Kohaku's body to the God tree, where Kikyo, Kaede, and Kouga were added.

"Once in a while," Sango told Kagome one day, "I see Kagura looking down from the sky at them." She motioned towards the graves. "Even Sesshomaru is here almost everyday now that Rin's under the tree." Rin was right next to Kohaku and Inuyasha.

_She didn't want any kids because that would remind her of the red haired little boy and the kids that _they_ would never have._

She had been asleep for two weeks Keade told her. After the encounter with Sesshomaru, Kagome had come everyday for twenty days to the graves. She always placed a candy bar on Shippo's grave, her son. She carried Tessaiga on her hip in the same fashion Inuyasha had. She would have buried it with him but it was too important to put in the dirt. She felt the same about her dead friends. Too important to put in the dirt. For twenty days she cried. On the twenty first day Sango awoke and they sobbed for three months. Then Kagome went home to her time, broken and hallow like Sango. They made three promises together. Kagome would come back on weekends, Sango wouldn't wonder away while Kagome was gone, and they would die together.

_She didn't want to be happy because they were dead._

Kagome Higurashi Taishou smiled as she packed her things to leave for the weekend. People looked into her office because they never seen Kagome Higurashi Taishou so happy before. Kagome smiled gave everyone hugs and kisses left. She walked to the well house and saw Souta there, a grown man of twenty-six. He smiled at her and she also gave him a hug and a kiss. She fingered the necklace Inuyasha had pressed into her hand that day, a necklace with his fang. Then Kagome Higurashi Taishou jumped through the well and came out as just plain Kagome who ran with all her might to the God tree. Sango was already there. Together they shared nasty bitter tea and fell asleep.

When they woke up, Inuyasha and Miroku where there to greet them.


End file.
